


關係 P.3

by Lan_Mo



Category: Wolf(s) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Mo/pseuds/Lan_Mo
Kudos: 1





	關係 P.3

“人可以還我了吧？”黃偉晉帶著黑色口罩，對眼前的邱鋒澤挑了挑眉，二話不說的直接把張暐弘抱走了.

“嗚…偉晉…”張暐弘埋入黃偉晉的懷裡，顫抖的身體不難知道他在哭，“張暐弘你怎麼這麼淫蕩阿…誰都可以是吧？行，那我跟邱鋒澤一起幹你好不好？”黃偉晉用手指前端勾起張暐弘的下巴，用著輕蔑的口氣說道.

黃偉晉把張暐弘丟到床上，此時張暐弘的藥效已過，非常清醒的看著站在床頭的兩個男人，眼裡的淚像壞掉的水龍頭一樣，瘋狂掉落，頭也一直搖著，他不要，他不要這樣，因為這樣會顯得他很隨便.

“我不要…拜託你們…”張暐弘爬過去牽起兩人的手，對兩人搖著頭，稚嫩的小臉上有著停不下來的淚珠，像極小寶寶因為吃不到糖而哭鬧在地的樣子，不知道的人，還以為是兩個男人在欺負一個未成年兒童.

黃偉晉跟邱鋒澤對看了一眼後，邱鋒澤開口了，“你不要？這是你能決定的？”說完就壓了上去，撕開張暐弘身上的所有衣物，拿起床下箱子裡的兩條皮帶，將張暐弘的兩隻手綁在床頭.

黃偉晉則是拿出按摩棒直接塞進張暐弘那未擴張的後穴，不免讓張暐弘大叫出聲，按摩棒調的是小檔，黃偉晉很明顯的不想一次讓他爽，因為他可是出了名的折磨狂呢.

黃偉晉再翻出了口塞，像戴口罩一樣的戴到了張暐弘的嘴上，而張暐弘則是緊閉著嘴，瘋狂掙扎的不讓黃偉晉把球塞進他的嘴裡，“暐弘這樣不行喔，這種時期怎麼能沒戴口罩呢？”說完後趁張暐弘恍惚的時候，把球塞了進去.

“嗯…鋒澤嗚…偉晉…”張暐弘扭動著身軀，這幾個月來被黃偉晉調教的身體，已經變的十分淫蕩，嘴裡已經開始說著兩個男人的名字.

兩人卻只是坐在一旁，開始他們的呼哈合作.

但邱鋒澤有點不太對勁，原本坐在電腦前面的他站了起來，突然跨坐到正在作詞的黃偉晉身上.

“偉晉…”邱鋒澤雙手環上黃偉晉的脖子，用小舌輕舔著黃偉晉的耳廓，時不時還用股溝蹭著黃偉晉的下體，在黃偉晉耳邊發出極為淫蕩的呻吟.

“怎麼？要叫你的零九老公來嗎？”黃偉晉抱起邱鋒澤，將他放在床上，用手勾起他的下巴說道，邱鋒澤清楚可見的愣住.

黃偉晉走向張暐弘身旁，解開了他身上的所有束縛，拿走了所有折磨他的東西，又將他輕輕抱起，放到了邱鋒澤身旁坐著.

“幫對方”黃偉晉瞇了下眼，看著兩人道出了這句話，使得兩人對看了一下後，就對著黃偉晉露出疑惑的眼神.

邱鋒澤對張暐弘來說大也是個攻，於是邱鋒澤吧張暐弘壓在床上，一手擼著張暐弘的分身，一手將人兒的手放到自己的分身上.

張暐弘將小手伸進邱鋒澤的褲子裡，掏出了那巨物，兩隻小手握上去了也握不全.

邱鋒澤用著張暐弘容易身寸米青的速度擼著，張暐弘的身子也被邱鋒澤調教過，兩人也相依了幾年，有需要的時候也會做一下，久而久之，邱鋒澤便準確的抓到了張暐弘的敏感點.

“嗯…龍…阿哈…”張暐弘吐出了呻吟聲但名字說的卻是"龍"，不禁讓黃偉晉心想這兩人在新加坡玩的不錯嘛.

張暐弘射在邱鋒澤的手上，而手上沾滿白色混濁物的邱鋒澤，將手指伸入張暐弘的嘴裡，張暐弘只能乖乖的的舔拭乾淨.

張暐弘俯下身張嘴含住邱鋒澤的那物，含不到的地方就用手握著，上下吞吐著，有時候還會將整根含到底，巨物填滿了張暐弘的小嘴，吐出來沒幾秒，邱鋒澤便直接將性器插入張暐弘的嘴裡，壓著他的頭快速的挺動腰肢.

“呼…不行了…阿斯”邱鋒澤抽出巨物，粗喘著用手擼了幾下後，就射到了張暐弘稚嫩的小臉上了.

黃偉晉脫掉上身衣物，躺到了床上，澤弘兩個人對看了一下之後，張暐弘的手就伸到黃偉晉的褲子拉鍊處，拉下拉鍊，從底褲裡掏出巨物，讓澤弘兩個人吞了吞口水.

邱鋒澤翹著屁股趴著，扶著黃偉晉的巨物用小舌舔著，張暐弘馬上回過神來，用著一樣的姿勢，伸出舌頭舔著另一邊.

張暐弘突然跨在黃偉晉身上，屁股正對著黃偉晉的臉，或許是因為後穴被按摩棒開墾過，所以分泌出的淫液讓後穴看上去更迷人可口，一開一合的似乎在邀請他人的進入.

邱鋒澤看到之後吃味的嘟了嘟嘴，張開嘴含入黃偉晉整個柱身，頂端碰到溫熱的喉嚨，不免讓黃偉晉粗喘了一聲.

黃偉晉看著眼前的騷穴，伸出舌頭模仿著性器抽插的樣子在張暐弘的後穴肆虐，將左手伸到邱鋒澤的屁股後，一次直接進入三根手指，讓邱鋒澤大叫出聲.

黃偉晉也不管，這邊舌頭舔著張暐弘，那邊手指玩著邱鋒澤，兩個人都被他弄的爽到大聲的淫叫，邱鋒澤跟張暐弘親了起來，邱鋒澤的吻當然更具有攻略性，不用多久就把張暐弘吻的七葷八素的了.

在三人換姿勢的同時，休息室的門被打開了，是陳零九，那個在黃偉晉面前貫穿邱鋒澤的男人，黃偉晉看到之後，只是輕輕的笑了笑說：“來啦？過來吧”，陳零九便冷靜的關起門走向床鋪.

黃偉晉摟過陳零九親了一下，讓邱鋒澤瞪大了眼睛看著眼前兩人，“不用太驚訝，他搶了我的人，自然會有報應”黃偉晉笑了笑，回應著邱鋒澤的問題.

“暐弘？”陳零九看著全身赤裸的張暐弘，瞇起眼疑惑的看著，“好…好久不見…”張暐弘把頭低的超級低，完全不敢直視他.

“有趣，但現在不是敘舊的時候”陳零九點了點頭後，脫下了自己的所有衣物，黃偉晉則是直接將陳零九推倒在床上.

張暐弘感覺到黃偉晉在看他，便乖乖的爬向陳零九，跨坐在他身上，伏下身親吻著他，而陳零九則是壓著張暐弘的頭，更加深入這個吻，直到張暐弘剩下最後一口氣.

一被放開的張暐弘便大口的吸著空氣，以免自己因窒息而死，陳零九也不急，十分有耐心的等張暐弘恢復正常呼吸.

張暐弘繼續取悅著陳零九，舌頭從陳零九的喉結開始，舔到下體的那物，張開的嘴依然只能含到一半，陳零九又抬起手將張暐弘的頭壓著，硬深深的給張暐弘來了個深喉，還過分的往裡頂了幾下，張暐弘吐出之後便一直狂咳.

“弘…你嗯哈還好…阿哈嗎，嗚嗚嗚…偉晉”邱鋒澤在一旁被黃偉晉貫穿著，小小的身軀直接被黃偉晉抱了起來大力的抽插著，邱鋒澤看到一旁的暐弘被欺負成這樣，便想關心一下，誰知道一開口冒出的都是呻吟聲.

黃偉晉將邱鋒澤抱起，騎乘式，黃偉晉最愛的姿勢，因為這個姿勢是所以做愛姿勢裡，可以進到最深的姿勢.

黃偉晉抱著邱鋒澤上下抽插，時不時還偷重頂兩下，“啊啊啊…老公不要了啊啊啊，肚子裡有寶寶嗚嗚嗚”，邱鋒澤的淫叫聲讓黃偉晉笑了，哪來的寶寶，一爽就亂講話是邱鋒澤的做愛怪癖.

“對不起…嗯嗯嗯啊”張暐弘的臉被陳零九都手壓在床上，高高翹起的屁股被陳零九霸佔著，巨物在嫩穴裡抽插，每抽出一次，穴裡粉嫩的穴肉便被帶出，淫穢的景象讓陳零九殺紅了眼，壓著張暐弘就是往死裡幹.

“嗯？你說說看你多騷，離開我去找別的男人是吧？讓我等你？等你讓我看到你被其他男人操是不是？說阿，現在是誰在幹你？”陳零九抓起張暐弘的頭髮，一邊快速挺動這腰肢，一邊用怒音問著眼前這個淚水已佈滿整臉的人兒.

“陳零九啊啊啊…不要了…太深啊啊啊”張暐弘哭著回答眼前的男人，一說出答案之後，陳零九直接重插到最深處，十下有九下都是重重的插入，當張暐弘以為結束了，陳零九便直接開始快速抽插，似乎是讀出了張暐弘的心思.

“阿…”同時聽到的兩首淫叫聲，分別由張暐弘跟邱鋒澤發出，射出的白色混濁物灑落在被子上，眼裡早已佈滿因情欲被逼出的淚水，看上去特別的可憐.

黃偉晉跟陳零九抽出硬挺的巨物，一邊親吻著對方，一邊幫對方弄出精液，不久，兩個男人喘著粗氣，分別射在了對方的腹肌上.

TBC.藍沫筆.

記得去ig留言按讚喔~


End file.
